


Just Make Me Happy:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine/Routines, Slash, Sleep, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony noticed that Danny is smiling, Danny tells him the reason, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 8





	Just Make Me Happy:

*Summary: Tony noticed that Danny is smiling, Danny tells him the reason, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“Babe, You are in such a great mood. What’s going on ?”, **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo asked with a smile, as they were getting ready for bed that night. Danny smiles bigger, & answered his question. He got in, & his lover joined him, Then he said this to him, as a response.

“You make me happy, & also being that it’s the holidays too, I just feel lucky, & appreciative of everything that had happened to me, That includes meeting you too, Baby”, The Shorter Man tells his hunky lover. Tony just smiled in response to that.

“I am glad that I met you too, Danny, I am really glad that we are taking the next step together, & our future is secured”, The Agent said, as he confessed his feelings to him, & then he said this, as they held each other, til they fell asleep.

“I love you so much”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they shared a kiss. Tony smiled, & the **_NCIS Agent_** smiled, & said, “I love you too, Baby”. They are settled in for the night, & they held each other, & cuddled up with each other, as they fell asleep peacefully that evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
